Atrial fibrillation is a common cardiac arrhythmia involving the atria of the heart. During atrial fibrillation, the atria beat irregularly and out of coordination with the ventricles of the heart. Atrial fibrillation disrupts efficient beating of the heart and may result in blood clotting in the atrium leading to serious medical conditions such as strokes.
Atrial fibrillation is generally caused by abnormal electrical activity in the heart. During atrial fibrillation, electrical discharges may be generated by parts of the atria which do not normally generate electrical discharges, such as pulmonary vein ostia in the atrium. Pulmonary vein isolation is a common medical procedure for treatment of atrial fibrillation.
Ablation technologies currently include unipolar and bipolar techniques. The unipolar techniques employ various energy sources, including radiofrequency (RF), microwave, high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU), laser, and cryogenic energy sources. The bipolar techniques employ RF energy.